


Morning Snuggles

by PhoenixStar73



Series: It's a Mad Mad (Inverted) World [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chairman is around but he’s more aloof and doesn’t instigate as much as Church, Church is still a demon of a cat, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Inverted Alec is Lex in my AU, Inverted Magnus is Mags in my AU, M/M, The cat(s) are able to talk to Magnus due to magic returning, Waking Dreams, morning snuggles, that is my original canon for my version of Inverted World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Waking up from a night of sweet slumber is supposed to be a peaceful affair, esp when it's in the arms of the one you love.But sometimes, it just doesn't happen that way...___________LEX - Alternate AlecMAGS - Alternate Magnus
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: It's a Mad Mad (Inverted) World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954762
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: SHBingo





	Morning Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> For BINGO SQUARE Morning Snuggles
> 
> Lex = Inverted Alec in my AU  
> Mags = Inverted Magnus in my AU

Fingers running through Lex’s soft dark hair, Mags smiled, half-asleep in bed. 

He loved lazy weekends, where he didn't need to worry about clients. He could just lay around in bed, going in and out of sleep. Especially next to his boyfriend, whom he loved to snuggle with all night…

He opened his eyes just a little bit, still heavy with sleep, peering over at the figure in the dark right next to him. Sometimes it was still amazing how he got to share his life with this angel, whom he had inadvertently met at that Institute party awhile ago…

…still considered the best day of his life, in all the 400 years that he’s been on this Earth. 

It had even been more magical than the events transpired which had transpired shortly after their first-meet, which had brought his magic back to him.

His magic had been dormant for ages after the demons left – leaving their world and environment to slowly turn Mundane. Without the need to fight and protect everyone from demons, this had inactivated the need for Nephilim powers over time --

Thus the race of Shadowhunters had just all turned Mundane with time.

Which was what Lex was -- Nephilim by blood…

In fact, Lex was just the nickname that the Nephilim had chosen to use for himself, ever since that crazy trip to the Shadow World. Lex was officially _Alexander Gideon Lightwood_ by birth _, the_ eldest son of the current generation of Lightwoods. 

Except that his generation had no awareness of what they once were, or the power they once had in the former Shadow World.

But of course, as a Downworlder and Warlock, Mags and his friends were all still aware of the history surrounding them, and they could still sniff out whatever was long past.

Lightwoods, by history, were one of the stronger Nephilim lines back in the day...but now they were just merely Mundane, with their power recessive int his world.

Lex was an interesting one, though.

Despite not having any first account knowledge or experience, he was the one, out from all his siblings, who had clung to the stories that his grandmother would tell him as a child – even against the wishes of his own mother, who had kept insisting that such stories had no place right now. 

Peace surrounded them, and she wanted it to stay that way –

But his grandmother would just laugh and pooh pooh her worries, saying no harm done – and that the new generation should know from where they come from –

And yes, Lex had been fascinated, even as a little boy, of the tales of strife and struggle, the fight for independence and equalities between the Nephilim and the various races of Downworlders --- Fae, Werewolves, Vampires, and Warlocks to name a few

That he had been _aware_ – and not completely mindblown when he had finally met Magnus, an actual warlock, and not run for the hills, as warlocks were half-human, half-demon...

That knowledge had not scared Lex off, not even for a second.

And now…his magic loved Lex. Loved them together.

Mags sighed happily. 

It couldn’t be any more perfect than it was right now…

Leaning over, he pecked Lex on the cheek. Lex shifted slightly, murmuring, “Hmm,” and Mags just brought him closer to him, as they cuddled together.

He glanced at the clock briefly. _430am._

Ah, it was earlier than he had thought. The sun would rise in a bit. But not yet though….

Gentle waves of slumber soon brought Mags back to dreamland, with him holding Lex in his arms.

....

_Earlier..._

Church was a cat, and cats were nocturnal beasts. 

Oh, Church did love his sleep.

And as a cat, he loved lounging on his back, having his belly exposed to the rays of the sun, which would shine in through the East window of the loft…his favorite spot. 

During the afternoon that spot had the best sun ever.

Even Mags knew not to disturb him when he was lounging in that space during the day…

But as soon as that moon came out, the blood started pumping, the adrenaline through his veins – he was up and about -- _pacing pacing pacing_ \-- until the morning light.

And so he did -- running and jumping on everything. 

Oops, knocked something down. 

Oops, knocked something else down. 

Oh well, he thought dismissively. Mags will just clean it up with his magic in the morning, right?

Eventually, after hours of play, Church started to get tired.

Hm, maybe a few hours won’t hurt, he thought sleepily.

Church ambled slowly toward his cat bed by his favorite window. 

To his right, Mags was asleep in the bed, snoring away. That pillow did look nice and fluffy, he thought. No wonder why Mags looked comfy…

….

“Lex, I love how awesome you feel in my arms,” Mags murmured, kissing the top of Lex’s head. The sun was streaming in brightly through the windows. 

He didn't know how long they had been lounging in bed together. But he didn't care. This was just _so nice..._

“Mmm,” Lex hummed, shifting closer to Magnus in bed and snuggling against his cheek.

Alec was like a human pillow, so huggable and soft. 

He also seemed more cuddly this morning.

Mags tightened his arms around Lex as he pressed himself closer to him and sniffed his hair. “I could hold you all day and never get out of bed,” he murmured.

Lex started to move, at first slightly, and then a little more insistently. It felt like he was nuzzling his neck.

“Ooh, getting frisky, eh?” Mags said devilishly.

Mags started to move his body against his, hugging Lex more tightly.

His lips and tongue moved over soft skin and then into the mouth…Mmmm…. _So so good..._

 _“YEOOOWWW! WHAT THE HELL WARLOCK?? GET OFF ME!!”_ a too-familiar annoying voice shouted.

_WAIT, THAT SOUNDED LIKE --_

Suddenly Magnus’s face was smothered by something – _everything_ \-- and he couldn’t breathe. 

His eyes opened quickly in shock -- still disoriented as he was _awakened_ so rudely -- but his view was obscured. 

_WHAT THE –_

His hands frantically flailed about, eventually clutching onto _– FUR?!!!_

“CHURCH!” Mags tried to scream, as he knew the Chairman would not be this blatant. But his scream was muffled, surrounded by more fur

“I’LL TEACH YOU TO MOLEST ME, YOU STUPID WARLOCK,” Church sneered, digging his claws in deeper.

Mags howled. He willed magic into his hands, eventually loosening Church’s hold and hurling him toward the wall. 

Shit, he had been dreaming! It was _still_ early morning, and the sun had just barely started to creep into the room.

“HEY!” Church protested, as his quick feline instincts allowed him to avoid the wall. He landed on both feet.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Church yelled. “YOU WERE PRACTICALLY LICKING ME AND YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH! IS THAT WHAT YOU INSUFFERABLE BEINGS DO? HOW DISGUSTING!”

“Who told you to sleep in our bed?! I was still asleep! I dreamt you were Lex!” Mags shouted, now fully awake. He had jumped out of bed and now was facing Church, his cat eyes out and blazing angrily. 

His cheeks were now flaming red too as he was wholly embarrassed.

“Well, yea, obviously I’m NOT Lex,” Church said, rolling his eyes in sardonic fashion.

“NO DUH,” Mags retorted back. “Get back to your cat bed. You know you aren’t supposed to be up here, at least not on our pillows!”

“Well, Lex did say this is MY HOUSE, and I rule,” Church sniffed. “So I can do whatever the hell I want.”

Mags’s eyes narrowed as a dark cloud started forming over his head. “Oh, so you are going to use that against me, are you?” he said.

Inwardly, however, he was starting to admit defeat.

 _Dammit, Lex,_ he thought. Lexdid love Church to bits and did not know anything about the cat’s demon side of him. As unfortunate as that was…

Mags was not allowed to do anything to Church, not even temporarily banishing him to a crate for bad behavior.

Church grinned as he saw Mags grow uncertain, then defeated.

“I win,” he smiled smugly. He turned and started licking his paw.

Mags rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he muttered. “Go back to bed. And stay there. I’m exhausted now. I'm going to try to get a few more winks...”

….

_A short while later…_

“Uhh, what happened here?” Lex asked inquisitively, looking at a flustered Mags sitting up in bed, with the duvet thrown half off the bed, and one of the pillows was on the floor. Magnus’s hair was a floppy mess, and his cheeks were flaming red. 

But still adorable as heck, he thought, grinning. 

Mags sighed and rolled his eyes. “Ugh, don’t ask. I just want to forget about it,” he muttered. “When did you get up? I woke up to an empty bed…” Well, that was not completely true, but he saw no need to embarrass himself just yet…

Also, he was actively avoiding the glaring ball of yellow green eyes amidst dark grey fur, currently sulking – traumatized in the corner by his favorite window. 

“Yea, okaaaaaay,” Church snarled. “ _Forget_ about what happened this morning, warlock. _Don’t_ tell him.”

His sarcasm bounced off Mags in waves. 

_Demon!_ Mags thought, displeasure shadowing his face for a second.

“Sorry, darling, I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep. So I decided to make us breakfast. The chives and cheddar frittata is in the oven. Your favorite,” Lex said softly.

Aww, that was super sweet, Mags thought, melting…

Alec looked at him carefully. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked in a dulcet voice, his big hazel eyes scrutinizing Mags more closely.

Mags nodded. “I’m fine,” he said, trying to muster up an enthusiastic smile. “Just missed you.”

Lex shrugged. He beamed at the sentiment.

“Okay,” he said pleasantly. “Coffee?”

He held out the cup of steaming java toward Mags – medium with whipped cream and sprinkled with just a bit of cinnamon. The way Mags usually took it.

Mags smiled. “You’re the best, my love,” he murmured, taking the cup from Lex. “Thank you.”

He leaned in and gave Lex a fleeting kiss on the mouth.

“You’ve welcome, darling,” Lex said, his eyes shining, his cheeks pink.

END


End file.
